


Can't Live With 'Em, Can't Time Travel Without 'Em 为什么重生了还是甩不掉我的半兄弟（们）

by febbb



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Meaning people who canonically died although not in canonical ways, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb
Summary: 芬国昐被扔回了过去。费诺也是。他们本可以更轻松的修正这一切，要是他们没都以为只有自己重生了的话。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Live With 'Em, Can't Time Travel Without 'Em](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332788) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



> 标题有意译和发挥，因为原文的“’em”很口语化，所以也采取了比较随意轻松的口吻。“甩不掉”是为了对应"can't live with but can't travel without", “重生”是对应“time travel"

这不是提里安的王座厅。

或者说，这里是，但并不是他记得的那个，他最近从曼督斯殿堂里被释放之后看到的那个王座厅。芬国昐不禁心下稍稍放松。这肯定是个梦或者某种幻象，但是这个梦似乎是个好梦。

他对身边看到的面孔微笑。其中有一些仍在曼督斯，另一些他曾迟疑于开口与之交谈。但是现在他们都在这里，为着当天不管什么政务而躁动不安，但是至少都是安全的，这让他欣慰。

还有他的父亲，正坐在王座上。

芬国昐屏住了呼吸。

厅堂里响起熟悉的话语，那些话曾在梦里一遍遍着困扰他。眼下的问题：费诺想要离开瓦林诺，还有他对维拉说出的那些言论。

芬国昐知道他扮演的角色。他知道他会说什么。他会要求约束费诺，贬低费诺对他们父亲的忠诚。他会压下最后一根稻草。他以前也做过这个梦。

他等着身不由己地说出他的台词，但是什么都没有发生。父亲只是依然看着他。

芬国昐对他的兄长有很多话要说——是的，兄长——而且可能里面不少并不友好，但是他必须承认，他很久以前的话并不公正。费诺对维拉的忠诚充其量只能算值得怀疑，但在看到他哀悼他们的父亲之后，费诺对他的忠诚和敬爱毫无疑问。

他在冰原上曾想知道，如果他没说那些话会发生什么。如果他说了些别的，没那么侮辱性的话。如果他把想法咽回心里闭口不言。如果，如果，如果。

于是他改口说道：“对于我兄长在这些问题上的观点，我听到了很多谣传，但我承认，我们从未面对面的直接谈过这个话题。在我回应那些谣传之前，我希望我能先完全了解他的观点。”

然后这时费诺大步迈入，穿着整齐像是要上战场，或者至少是一个在阿曼长大的精灵所能想象的最接近上战场的样子。

如果这个厅堂是曼督斯的一部分，那这部分费诺从没见过。他是无意走进了父亲的什么回忆里吗？

然后他低头看看自己的穿戴，心下了然。

如果这是他父亲的回忆，那这不是个什么美好的回忆。

他大步向前。如果这是他父亲的回忆，那么他会把它变得美好。如果这是纳牟对他的测试，那么他会成功通过。

他不在乎纳牟试着让他玩什么把戏，但是他的骄傲很久以前就屈服到了让他不管怎样都能跟着做下去的地步。

如果纳牟认为他表现够好，能成为一个好榜样，他就会被允许见到自己的儿子们。

他看到芬国昐站在庭前，做好准备迎接即将到来的侮辱。

如果他没有像曾经那样回应，他就不会被流放。如果他没有被流放，魔苟斯偷走精灵宝钻的时候他的父亲几乎一定不会在那附近。如果，如果，如果。

当他还是个孩子的时候，他时常想着本可能发生的事情，大部分时候都是关于他的母亲。他成年后认为这是在浪费时间，但曼督斯的殿堂，也没有其他什么能做的了。

他刻意将手从长剑上移开。

然后，芬国昐——没有，没有说任何煽动性的话。

这是纳牟想要表达的某种观点吗？这是他父亲希望本可能发生的样子吗？还是这次他所作所为不知怎的有所不同——没那么挑衅，让芬国昐选择了更温和的说法；还是更加明目张胆，让他更谨慎小心了？

“我很乐意更全面的解释我的论点，这样——” 如果这是他父亲的记忆，这会让他高兴。如果这是纳牟，这也会令他满意。而且……这个想法不再像从前那样令人生厌了。“这样我的弟弟和那些尚未完全了解我的话的人都可以被说服。”

如果这是纳牟的考验，那他认为接下来他该出言与梵拉和解。

费诺尚未屈服到这个地步。

这是为了显得真实，他告诉纳牟，如果他在听的话；然后他发表了燃着希望与激情的演讲，描绘那些他从未能亲身得见实现的伟大梦想。

他兄长话语中的烈焰几乎不可抗拒，但芬国昐还是尽了他最大的努力试着抵挡。他只能将一半的注意力放在费诺的话上。剩下的一半，他得想出自己应如何应对。

如果这是一个梦或者幻象，那可能无关紧要，但是——

他仍然能感受到和妻子的纽带，就像从未断裂过。他可以感觉到费诺的言语之力几乎有形有质。他可以看到地板上有道他以前从未注意到的裂缝。

他想到，这可能不是梦，而万一的确不是，那他如何回答就非常重要了。

如果他鼓励他们的人民出奔贝尔兰，他非常清楚什么灾难很可能会再次降临在他们身上。他的儿媳死在冰原上。几乎在他们刚到达的时候阿尔巩就死了。雅瑞希尔失踪，被杀。芬巩和图尔巩在战斗中陨落。

费诺甚至在芬国昐到达之前就死了。

而这仅仅是悲剧的开始。如果他做的不一样，这一次这些都可能不会发生，但是他不能冒险。

不幸的是，对于这个计划，他想到了雅瑞希尔。紧抿双唇，称自己的婚姻很“复杂”然后拒绝谈论更多的雅瑞希尔。在曼督斯殿堂里向芬国昐崩溃哭诉他未曾谋面的外孙的雅瑞希尔。他们从未在曼督斯的茫茫魂灵里找到他。

在找到梅格林之前一直拒绝离开曼督斯的雅瑞希尔。

他的女儿为她的儿子而死，就算有后来发生的那一切都拒绝放弃他。他不认为一个会让他从未出现的决定会令她满意。

图尔巩可能会做出不同的选择，但是伊缀尔，他的孙女，已经平安出生，正在长大，却与她所爱的人相隔万里。如果他成功地将她留在这里，她将再也见不到他。那个有着顽固的颌线却微笑着的精灵，埃雅仁迪尔，将永远不会出生。

不会有埃尔隆德，痛苦地谈论他的兄弟和努美诺尔的沦亡。努美诺尔根本不会存在。不会有凯勒布理安，不会有埃莱丹，不会有埃罗赫，不会有阿尔温，也不会有让她选择了凡人命运的阿拉贡。

可能不会有吉尔·加拉德，尽管说实话他并不确定。

他不太了解其中的大多数人，有的甚至一点都不，但他无法想象要为其中的任何一个而消除其中的任何一个。

费诺回荡在厅堂间的演讲结束了。所有目光都转向了芬国昐。

“我会把维拉想得更加友好。”他开口说道，“但本质上说，我同意。来到这里的确让我们享有和平安宁，但是如果有人想回到我们曾经拥有的古老土地上，为什么要阻止他们呢？”

一石激起千层浪，但不管这是梦还是幻象还是真实，他都看到了他永远忘不了的宝藏一幕：费诺一时间目瞪口呆的震惊脸。

费诺没料到这个。

当然，那天没有做出最后决定，他也没指望能有。但这仍然迈出了他从未梦想过的一大步。

他可以追上芬国昐，质问他原因，但是他现在不敢去追。不能在他还腰悬长剑的时候。

相反，他回家了。

诺丹妮尔已经离开了他，但他的儿子们仍然在那，完好无损，安然无恙。

梅斯罗斯焦急地看着他，费诺尽全力才克制住自己没有给他一个拥抱。“进展如何？”

“这次没有需要你去顺毛的，” 费诺向他保证，允许自己安慰地把手放在梅斯罗斯的肩膀上。“你们叔叔同意我的意思。”

他不确定他的孩子们是更震惊于他们叔叔的同意，还是费诺对他的称呼。他笑了，他知道他笑得太如释重负，太愉悦了，但他实在是忍不住。

“来吧，”他说，“让我们先吃饭，我会把所有的都告诉你们。如果你们仍然不相信我，迈提莫，你可以从芬德卡诺那里得到你们叔叔那边的故事。”

在另一个时间线里，今天是他们友谊出现裂痕的开端，虽然值得庆幸的是事实证明那并没有无可挽回的破碎。尽管这时候他非常不想让自己的任何一个孩子离开他的视线，他仍然欠他们这个。

芬国昐预计到会出问题。他没有想到问题之一会是名字，直到他没注意和妻子提起他得和芬巩谈谈，然后看到她皱眉：“谁？”

他们还不懂辛达语，他必须得提醒自己；他尽最大努力避免再次口误。

不管这是什么，都已经持续了足够久，费诺相信这并不是他父亲的记忆，怀疑这也不是纳牟的考验。

这意味着这可能是真的，而如果这是真的，他至少得试着去修正问题。

因此，他视此为一个项目，坐下来决定他的目标，以及什么算是成功达成。

一。确保他的家人好好活下来。

二。确保魔苟斯不会拿到他的宝钻。

三。如果可能的话。自己也活下来。

与之相关的有三个关键问题。首先，他不再知道魔苟斯会做什么。提里安的讨论仍旧很激烈，但是尚未演变成暴力冲突。历史已经改变，他不知道这会如何影响魔苟斯的计划。第二，未经审判，魔苟斯还没被千夫所指，费诺是唯一知道这个维拉隐藏着多少黑暗的人。第三，他不确定如何安排才能让魔苟斯和昂哥立安都得不到宝钻，除非摧毁它们或者将它们交给另一个维拉。

如果他摧毁了它们，他也会把自己一并摧毁。而他短时间内如无必要绝不想再次面对纳牟。如果将它们交给维拉，能至少拖上一段时间，直到双树被毁为止——如果魔苟斯仍按照该计划进行的话——但是如果双树被毁，他很怀疑维拉会把他的生命看得比眼下对光明的需要更重要。放弃它们还意味着放弃他的生命，将光芒给予双树，这会让他们在贝尔兰更加艰难。

这是一个棘手的问题，他必须独自解决。他不放心告诉其他任何人。

直到芬国昐和他说话的时候提到了梅斯罗斯。

不是迈提莫。不是奈雅芬威。

梅斯罗斯。

他们身边没有其他人，私下坐在芬国昐的书房里讨论整个提里安都在关心的问题。于是费诺打断了他，“芬国昐。”

芬国昐僵住了。

费诺按捺不住胜利的微笑。“我就知道。我想很久没人用这个名字叫你了。” 他顿了顿，考虑了一下。“或者，也可以说，还有一会才会有人开始这么叫你。折腾时间会让理清时间线变得很困难——”

芬国昐一拳揍了过去。

相比于诉诸暴力，他们在接下来的打斗里更多的是在冲着对方大喊大叫，但芬国昐数千年的愤怒里攒下的可不止一拳。费诺没有还手，不是因为他不想打他的半种兄弟，而是在内心深处，他总不由自主地认为随时有人可能会从门口走进来。如果有人被流放到佛米洛斯，反正不会是他。而芬国昐也没法一直打一个不还手的对象。

“你丢下了我们！” 他大喊。“我发誓追随你，而你丢下了我们——”

“你自称芬威诺洛芬威，” 费诺回击，“原谅我认为一个渴望成为国王的人并不是很热衷于追随——”

“所以你丢下我们在冰原上等死？”

“所以我想让你们回家去！” 费诺吼道。

他们盯着对方，喘息着，然后芬国昐跌倒在椅子上，有点茫然地说：“哦。”

费诺更小心地坐下，摸索着开始变青的一只眼睛，这会不太好解释。

“休战？” 他的兄弟最终提出。

“休战，”费诺同意。“我们有更大的敌人去担心。” 他擦了擦嘴唇上的血。“可惜我们不能把这个也推到他头上去。”

芬国昐畏缩。“我以为你会还手。”

敲门声打断了费诺可能会有的任何答复。“父亲？” 芬巩犹豫地喊道，“费雅那罗叔叔？你们还好吗？我们听到……有什么东西倒了。”

费诺因芬国昐的第二击踉跄后退的时候的确撞倒了椅子。尽管费诺非常怀疑芬巩和其他任何在房子里的人只听见了这个。

芬国昐捂脸。“一切都好，”他闷闷地喊回去。“我待会儿解释。”

“当然，父亲。” 芬巩听着有点怀疑。他的脚步声慢慢消失。

“取决于他究竟听到了什么，祝你好运，” 费诺干巴巴地说道。

芬国昐呻吟。


	2. Chapter 2

芬国昐的解释根本什么也没说清楚，所以芬巩最终得出了自己的结论。在眼前的情况下，这些结论让他非常担心。于是他去找了梅斯罗斯，而后者又去找了他的兄弟们，不久之后，整座城市的小道消息都确定了芬国昐和费诺，这两个临时的盟友，现在又和彼此针锋相对了。

“放轻松，” 费诺告诉他。这次他们在费诺的书房会谈，芬国昐确信他的某些侄子正充满保护欲地悄悄藏在门外。“ 维拉不会因为你揍了几拳就流放你的。”

“如果他们真的这么做了？” 芬国昐在他的座位上疲倦地说。

费诺耸耸肩，仍在不停的踱步，“那么事件又回到了正轨，而我们会更了解后面会发生什么。”

芬国昐盯着他看了好一会儿。“我恨你，”他平板地说。

“我知道，” 费诺的声音听起来过于高兴了。“这提醒了我。” 他走向墙上精心制作的保险柜，肉眼可见的犹豫了一会儿，然后推开松松掩着的柜门。精灵宝钻耀眼的光芒流泻出来。

费诺把它们丢在一个袋子里，设法把光遮住，然后递向芬国昐的方向，等待着。

芬国昐谨慎地注视着它们。“你究竟希望我拿它们做什么？”

“拿着它们，” 费诺不耐烦地说。“我已经考虑过了，这是唯一合情合理的事。”

芬国昐张嘴，合上，眨眼，然后再试了一次。“啥？'

费诺说：“魔苟斯永远也想不到我会把它们交给你。”由于芬国昐没能跟上他的疯狂计划，他开始越来越不耐烦。“当我们达成一致意见的消息传出时，他可能会这么想，但是这些青肿瘀伤帮了大忙。多谢你了。我唯一更不会给的精灵是茵迪斯，但她一直在父亲身边，离父亲太近了，而且她不会明白为什么不能声张。”

“而我是可以牺牲的，”芬国昐干巴巴地说。

“而你曾经伤到魔苟斯七次。如果他的确看透了这个计策，我相信你有能力往他哪里捅一剑，然后留出足够的时间让自己跑掉。” 他停顿了一下。“最好是带着宝钻。”

芬国昐正在想如何反驳他，突然明白了这意味着什么。

费诺在把宝钻交出来。自愿地。给他。他拒绝了给维拉的宝石。可能包含他一部分灵魂的宝石。

而他刚刚默许了芬国昐在必要的时候丢下它们自己逃跑。

“好。”他嘶哑地说，最终收下了宝钻。“我会竭尽全力保护它们。”

“你最好这么做，” 费诺嘟哝着，留恋地盯着宝钻看了片刻，然后移开了视线。

跨海运动热情高涨，但没有爆发任何暴力。费诺认为他们还有很多时间。

他一直都这么认为，直到他们最终被允许向维拉陈情的那一天。那是一场小规模的听证会，安静而私密，只有费诺和芬国昐在那里陈述他们的想法。

费诺正要开始，突然远处的吠叫声变得无可忽视的近，胡安冲进门里。凯勒布林博在它的背上，紧贴着它的脖子，正在流血，泣不成声。

费诺冻结在原地。

“ 阿塔，”凯勒布林博哽咽着勉强开口，“ 阿塔。他来了，他想要——”

费诺立刻过去将那孩子抱在怀里。当芬国昐试图跟上去的时候，胡安保护性地冲他咆哮。

他不必问他的孙子在说什么。

他的诱饵效果过于好了。

“带他去他妈妈那里。”他命令胡安，声音听起来很遥远。他的手伸向长剑，才为时已晚的发现他决定不带剑来。

这不重要。

他冲了出去。

芬国昐没有留下来看维拉如何反应。他向他的兄长追去。他们都手无寸铁。如果魔苟斯还在——

好吧，这又不是他们第一次面对万分之一的生机。

他将将在他兄长身后停下。

提里安城外美丽的房子成了一片废墟。废墟里传来一声微弱的叫喊，费诺又一次冲了出去。

是凯勒巩，大半身子被埋在废墟里。“ 泰尔佩，”他低声问。“泰尔佩逃出来了吗？”

“他没事，” 费诺向他保证。没事也许有些夸大其词了。“你也会没事的。” 他立即将注意力转移到石头上，寻找着移动它们的最佳方法。

“ 米尔寇想要宝钻。”凯勒巩嘶哑地说。“我们拒绝了他。”

芬国昐闭上了眼睛，不敢看他兄长脸上的表情。

但是一幕幕场景不由自主地在他脑海中出现。拒绝。战斗。凯勒巩把凯勒布林博推到门外，命令胡安把他带到安全的地方，因此幸免于被完全埋在碎石之下。

费诺开始吟唱，把石头升向空中。芬国昐抓住凯勒巩，把他拉开，畏缩于他侄子的呻吟。

“你的兄弟们？” 他充满恐惧地问，这样费诺就不用开口了。

“他带走了迈提莫，” 凯勒巩勉强说。“ 玛卡劳瑞。还有库茹芬威。三个儿子，对应三颗宝钻……“

“其他人呢？”芬国昐问。

凯勒巩闭上了眼睛。

在费诺升起的石头后面，芬国昐看到他的手紧紧攥成了拳头。

“不，” 费诺说，烈焰和绝望吞噬了他。“不。”

正是在那一刻，双树的光芒熄灭了。

\- 第二章完 -


	3. Chapter 3

芬国昐以为他曾见过费诺绝望的样子。和他现在相比，那根本算不了什么。

他曾以为会看见他的兄长去煽动人民。相反，他在凯勒巩的病房外找到了他，正计划着立即动身。

“我们还没准备好，”他立刻抗议。“准备一支军队需要时间，凯勒巩甚至还没有完全康复——”

费诺猛地把他撞在墙上。“时间。你认为我们有多少时间？” 他咆哮。“*你认为我在曼督斯的漫长岁月里从未见过那幅挂毯吗？”

突然间他只有靠费诺抓着他的手才能站直。“昂哥立安，”他呼出一口气。

“在她在冰上与他对抗之前，我们只有几天的时间，” 费诺说，表达了紧迫性之后松手后退。“我不相信他对我的儿子们会像对待我的宝石一样小心。”他眼中的火焰让他们被迫用来照明的昏黄火把黯然失色。“我已经失去了三个孩子。我不会失去更多。再也不会了。”

芬国昐吞咽，从墙壁上直起身子。然后他说：“无论你做什么，都不够快。”

费诺僵在原地，用杀人的目光盯着他，但他没有否认。

芬国昐继续说道。“我们必须相信他们还活着，继续向前。这是唯一的办法。”

费诺挫败地垮下双肩，在芬国昐记忆里还是头一次，但这并没有给他带来曾经以为会有的满足感。

“现在父亲站在我们这边。”他说，试着振作气氛。“我们会拥有比上次更大的军队。我们会救出他们。这只需要时间。”

“他会有足够的时间来毁了他们，” 费诺啐道，但他没有继续争执。“我需要宝钻，不管你把它们藏在了哪里。”

“你不是真的以为——”

“他会遵守协议？不，当然不会。” 费诺不耐烦地说道。“我需要锻造一种能伤到他的武器，而那道光是我们能想到的最好办法。最好在我还有所有工具的时候多干点。”

“我能帮忙，” 凯勒巩说道。

芬国昐转身看到他的侄子斜倚在他的房门上，脸色苍白，半边身子靠着胡安支撑，但依然站着。

凯勒巩低下头。“我知道我不是库汝芬威，但我仍然记得你教给我的东西，父亲。”

治疗区前隐隐传来骚动，芬国昐半心半意地听着，大部分注意力放在费诺突然和缓的面色上。“感谢你的帮助。或许凯勒布林博也可以来帮忙。能有个项目做做对那孩子有益。”

或者曾经帮助设计戒指的脑袋里会想出有用的见解，虽然他还很年轻，芬国昐在心里补充道。虽然他怀疑费诺的动机两者都有。

“然后我们将用它来追杀魔苟斯，”凯勒巩咆哮道，带着点阴暗的满足。

芬国昐觉得他可能是唯一注意到骚动越来越近的人。费诺的眼睛又发红了。

“ **我们** 什么都不会做，”费诺厉声说， “你会呆在这里，和你母亲一起。”

凯勒巩像是被打了一耳光。但是芬国昐没有任何介入的想法。

主要是因为：

诺丹妮尔说：“他不会。” 几个治疗者迟疑地跟在她身后，先前的骚动终于得到了解释。“如果你以为我会安全的呆着，放任我的三个儿子深陷敌手，那么费雅纳罗，你真的完全不了解我。”

费诺深深地看着她，就像她是一个幻象。他向前走了半步，犹豫地伸手，然后退缩。“诺丹妮尔。”

芬国昐注意到，诺丹妮尔也向前走了同样的半步。

“我——很高兴——你决定要来，”他迟疑地说。

没有听到料想之中的反对，她的敌意消下去了点。“我不是为你而来的，”她提醒他，但看到他眼中的痛苦之色，她的手仍猛地向他的方向抽动了一下。

“我知道，”他平静地说。“我们会把他们救回来，诺丹妮尔。就算要毁灭我的每一件造物，流光我的每一滴血，我们也会把他们救回来。”

这次不由自主向前的是芬国昐，以防这句承诺有任何变成誓言的迹象，但费诺克制了自己。

诺丹妮尔坚定地点点头，眼中溢满泪水。“我们会的。”她同意道。然后她上前拥抱了凯勒巩。“你需要多休息，”她告诉他，头仍然埋在他肩上。“跟我来。”

凯勒巩在母亲消失在他房间里之后犹豫了片刻。“我知道这一次我让你失望了，父亲，但我不会再这样了，我发——”

“不，” 费诺打断了他。“你没有让我失望。你从未让我失望。你永远不会让我失望。” 他挑战地看向芬国昐，但芬国昐无意反对他。“我只是想尽可能地让你安全的更久些。”

凯勒巩睁大眼睛看着父亲，而芬国昐感到他侵扰了很私人的时刻。

他也突然迫切地希望见到他自己的孩子。

他安静地告退了，去见了自己的孩子，在一切都还来得及的时候。

诺多的动员比上次规模更大，这在意料之中，因为这次领导者是芬威本人。

但是，维拉仍然表示了他们的反对。

费诺在几乎空着的指挥帐里来回踱步。维拉的不满一定在日益增加，虽然未宣之于口，但是他担心这会影响卡兰希尔和安巴茹萨们重生的机会。但是他也不能放松，天平的另一端上还有另外三个儿子的性命。他现在有一个他无法解决的问题，这是费诺从未面对过的。

芬国昐盯着地图，徒劳地希望能找到一个上次他没能想起来的解决方案。

“父亲可能会说服欧尔威借船给我们。”他说。现在这已经是个老话题了。芬威在谈。他成功了自然很好，如果他没有——

他没法给出一个很好的对策。

“还有冰峡。”他说。 “我们证明过了它能走通。我知道哪里危险。我们这次能做好更充足的准备再走上去。”

“太慢了，” 费诺静静地说。

对于宝钻、对于复仇来说，芬国昐可能会反驳他。

对于费诺的孩子们来说，他无可反驳。

“我们不能重复澳阔隆迪。”

“上次我就从未要求你这么做，” 费诺轻声说。

这不是芬国昐第一次感到，费诺会眼睁睁地重复上次的每一件悲剧，只要他认为这有万分之一的可能能拯救他的儿子们。

“曼督斯会诅咒我们。”他说。

“但是不会诅咒他们。” 费诺指出。“要是还有任何正义的话就不会。而且可能他无论如何都会因为我们的出奔而诅咒我们。”

“而那时菲纳芬和他的人会离开，”芬国昐叹了口气。“我们必须记得准备好这个。”

“不。”

他们俩都转头看见菲纳芬——或者更恰当地说是阿拉芬威——站在入口处。芬国昐花了点时间才认出他的表情。

阿拉芬威的怒火从不像其他的家庭成员那样溢于言表，但是激烈程度丝毫不减。

他大步走进帐篷，依然怒气冲冲。“我不会临阵脱逃跑回提里安。”

“当然不会。”芬国昐安慰道。“我不是那个意思——”

“不！” 阿拉芬威说，现在他的怒火毫不掩饰。“我不会留我的侄子忍受折磨，我不会留我的家人星散零落，我不会留我的儿子在黑暗中遭受酷刑，我不会让我对发生了什么一无所知，唯一的消息来源于从涅娜那里乞求得来的一系列名字。我不会——哪怕我必须要游去贝尔兰，我不会——”阿拉芬威住了口，胸膛上下起伏。

他意识到，这不是阿拉芬威。

费诺眼中同样闪过了然。“菲纳芬。”

“是的，”他们的弟弟苦涩地说道。“我。看来你们不是唯一被卷进来的芬威之子，并且这一次也不会是唯一参与的。”

“你真的必须乞求涅娜的消息吗？” 费诺问，显然好奇心胜过了其他冲动。

“就连你们哀悼的回音也无法越过，曼督斯说。”菲纳芬说，语中的苦涩变成疲倦。“而涅娜只会给我们名字。无尽的名字。直到芬罗德被允许返回，我们才知道更多，那是我们在埃雅仁迪尔之前得到的最后消息。” 他吞咽。“我不能再经历一次这个。我不能。”

芬国昐仍然感到眩晕。“如果你回来，为什么你没有……”他不确定到底菲纳芬应该怎么做，但他总该做点什么。

“我的确做了点事，” 菲纳芬说。“我花了一段时间才意识到我不是唯一回来的人，而且我认为我们迟早要跨过大海。”

费诺眼中燃起希望。“你做了什么？”

菲纳芬露出一抹锋利的笑容。“我一直在买船。”

\- 第三章完 -


	4. Chapter 4

“汝等将洒下无数眼泪。维拉将对你们关闭维林诺，将你们阻绝在外，就连你们哀悼的回音也无法越过阿门洲山脉。开端良好的行事，皆将以恶果收场，此将经由亲族之间的背叛与对遭遇背叛的恐惧而实现。汝等将永远成为被褫夺者。汝等仍可被杀，且必定被杀；或死于刀剑之下，或死于折磨之中，或死于悲伤哀痛，你们那流离失所的灵魂届时将返回曼督斯，长久滞留该处。”

无论承认与否，大部分人对于这条消息都至少感到困扰。

费诺没有。“尽管上次你降下的诅咒比这还重，”他高声喊道，“我仍会继续。我没那么冷心冷情，胆小懦弱，能这么快放弃自己的血脉亲人。但我知道不是这里的所有人都有这等羁绊。如果有人要回头——“

诺多众爆发出拒绝的喊声。

传令官低下了头。

靠着芬威的谈判和菲纳芬的贡献，他们现有的船足以让他们分两批抵达对岸。费诺坚持要第一批走，可以理解。芬国昐拒绝等着第二批，费诺勉强承认这也能理解。而菲纳芬执意不想成为留下的人。这就让他们只剩下一个可能的人选来带领第二批人：他们的父亲。

“不管怎么样，这可能是明智之举，” 费诺说。“我们刚靠岸的时候战斗十分激烈。没有理由认为这次不会是这样。”

“历任诺多之王一向身先士卒。”芬国昐反驳，虽然事实上他的确和费诺一样殷切希望阻止芬威再一次陨落。

“是啊，看看结果怎么样。” 费诺干巴巴地说。“菲纳芬是唯一没有阵亡的。”

“可能是因为我从未同时向多个炎魔冲锋。或挑战魔苟斯一对一决斗。”

“公平地说，我没意识到自己在那么做，”费诺说。“那是我们所有人第一次见到炎魔。在靠近之前我都不知道到那些火光是什么。”

芬国昐在想着费诺究竟是怎么被炎魔伏击的时候……从未真正考虑过这点。现在想想，他也不得不承认，论定敌人放了一把火比认为敌人在燃烧要合理的多。至于他自己的冒险……

不侮辱他智商的话，又不是说他对结局抱有任何幻想。

不过他也许不应该提起这点。

他们确实设法说服了芬威，主要是因为他们三个人在某件事上达成共识极为罕见。芬国昐不确定这种震惊能持续多久，但他会尽可能的利用它。

和上次他听说的不一样，这次没有风暴袭击他们。他们的航程实际上惊人的快。芬国昐觉得乌尔牟可能施加了些影响，他表达了感谢，以防万一。

如果这次他们不想让所有人都死得那么惨，他们会需要他们能得到的所有帮助。

第一场战斗让菲纳芬想起了自己到达贝尔兰的初次进攻，之后便逐渐缓和。他们营救了瑟丹的疲兵，推进到米斯林湖。这是菲纳芬第一次看到它未经污染的样子。

更重要的是，战斗结束之后他看到所有参战的亲人都活了下来，包括费诺。他把这算作某种胜利。

魔苟斯派了一位使者：三个儿子，交换三颗宝钻。芬国昐以为他需要拦住费诺，但是他的半兄弟却带着冰冷的怒火接受了。

当然，他接受了，这也是个问题。

“你疯了吗？”芬国昐在指挥帐中质问道。“你知道上次发生了什么！”

“我无法拒绝，” 费诺回击。“对他来说，他们只是用来谈判的。如果我拒绝交易，他会把他们的头砍下来送给我们，或者更糟。这会给我们的营救争取时间。”

“我们经受不起再一次攻势。” 菲纳芬说，“直到父亲和援军乘船抵达之前都不行。”

“我不是想进攻，”费诺说，尽管他看向了桌子上那把被皮革包裹着的长剑。

“我们不会把我儿子一个人派去，”芬国昐平板地说。“上一次就够噩梦了。”

他刚说完就意识到自己的愚蠢。费诺当然不打算派任何人。

“我打算效法他的榜样自己去。”

他当然会这么做。但是他不可能带走三个人，这就意味着……“你会需要帮助，”芬国昐承认道，“而芬巩可能会坚持要参与其中。”

费诺脸色扭曲。“凯勒巩也会。至少他有胡安，这是个优势。”

“我也可以来，” 芬国昐提出，但费诺摇了摇头。

“我需要你在这里，” 他说，”把宝钻带给魔苟斯。”他打开皮革拔出剑，嘴角仍然扭曲成一个激烈讽刺的笑容。

剑柄上炽烈闪耀着全部的三颗宝钻，浸润在净化光芒中的刀片也散发出炫目的圣光。

是菲纳芬终于打破了震惊的沉默。“就算是这个，就能杀死一个维拉吗？”

“可能不能，”费诺承认，“但你不需要赢。你只需要给我们争取一点时间，给他造成足够的伤害以让我们撤退。“

“我不确定你的字典里有这个词。”芬国昐未经思索地说，但他的视线仍牢牢停留在长剑上，脑海里狂卷着他将做的事情。

挑战魔苟斯。再一次地。

费诺把剑递向他。

他毫不犹豫地接受了。

“我在这一切里会扮演什么样的角色？” 菲纳芬问。从他平板的语气来看，他已经开始怀疑了。

“我们中至少有一个必须和我们的人在一起，”芬国昐带着歉意开口。

“我们中至少有一个必须得活着，直到父亲能来。” 费诺坦率地说。“如果计划崩溃了，你是凝聚所有人最合适的人选。”

菲纳芬闭上了眼睛。他的手紧紧地握着身前的椅背。

“如果你再死一次，”他说，“你就不用担心第三次会怎么死了，因为我会杀了你。”

“会成功的，”芬国昐坚定地说。

“宝钻会给他提供一些保护，”费诺同意道。

菲纳芬猛地睁开眼睛瞪着他。“我不光是在和他说。”

可能从这就能看出我们有个什么样的家庭，芬国昐想，死亡威胁也能算做是有意义的亲情表达。

\- 第四章完 -


	5. Chapter 5

芬国昐一直认为，挑战魔苟斯进行生死决斗是一个精灵只能做一次的那种事情。

但是他在这里，再一次地，心甘情愿，作为费诺计划的一部分。

也许费诺不是家族里疯了的那个。

他遥望向湖对岸的安格班城门，深吸一口气，然后纵马向前。

无论菲纳芬怎么威胁，这种死法其实不算太糟。

诺丹妮尔和阿拉芬威，泰尔佩一起等着，她讨厌被留下的每一秒钟。费雅纳罗带着她的最后一个儿子涉身险地，她不是战士，无法与他们同行，也不是治疗师，能准备好迎接他们归来。她所能做的就是坐下来与面色苍白的孙子一起等待，如果这个计划失败了，她知道她几将一无所有。

在梵拉的传令官降下宣示之后，她甚至不能祈祷。

到了这儿，一条普通的狗就完全没法追踪费诺的儿子们了。没法寻找新的气味踪迹，就算有，还有安格班飘来的臭气，那就连精灵的鼻子都不堪重负。

但是胡安不是普通的狗。他知道他们在寻找什么，一旦开始，他就不需要依靠气味这种平平无奇的东西。

胡安冲向前方。费诺，凯勒巩和芬巩紧随其后。

他们能成功。费诺告诉自己。如果芬巩能独自做到，那么他们一起做肯定也能成功。

当然了，除非那维拉也能在时间线上保留记忆和怨气；除非这确实是个他还没学懂的晦涩一课；除非上次真是纯粹的运气——

但是这些都是他不可控的变量。他现在能控制的就是冲向他长子曾经挂着的峭壁。

只是——

只是胡安正转离那座峭壁。甚至远离黑门。

胡安的方向正对着决斗即将发生的地方。

芬国昐认为，他们准备好了所有可能发生的情景。所有可能发生的，除了这种。

魔苟斯跨出了他的黑门，巨大而恐怖。某个看起来是迈雅的跟在他身后——也许是索伦，或者是个更次等的。又不是说芬国昐有花很多时间和他们社交——考虑到事情的发展这很正常。他身后有自己的守卫在等待着。

这些他都料到了。这些他都可以应付。

他没料到迈雅会用锁链在身后拖着三个熟悉的躯体，他仍能探测到微弱的生存迹象。

魔苟斯微笑。远不及在维林诺那样愉快，但芬国昐几乎更愿意看到这个。至少，这个微笑是毫不伪饰的。

“如你所见，”他说，“我来交易了。你这边交换的东西在哪？”

芬国昐一点都不相信魔苟斯会把他的俘虏拱手交出，让所有人安然离开。这里内有玄机，暗藏陷阱。但是芬国昐还是打开了长剑的包裹，让宝钻的光芒流泻出来。至少这能为他们争取来迫切需要的时间。

魔苟斯的微笑变尖锐了。“但是你已把它锻造为一件宝物，而不是三件！你当然不能指望我同意这种不公平的交易。”

如果他真的在讨价还价，他会反驳，但这里的每个人都知道这最终将演变为一场战斗。决定现在开战比中埋伏要好。

而且魔苟斯不会在所有人都分心的时候悄悄杀死他的俘虏们。他会公然炫耀，或者根本不动手。他的侄子这样会更安全，虽然看起来一点也不。

“我不是来和你交易的，你这个长过头了的黄鼠狼，” 芬国昐唾道，“我的确要把剑给你，只不过是剑锋朝前。还是你胆小到不敢面对您梦寐以求的宝物？”

魔苟斯的笑容变僵了，他发起了进攻。

芬国昐促马向前。

七剑，他提醒自己。你知道你至少可以砍中他七剑。

他试着不去想他是怎么在死前挥出最后一击的。

他们躲在一块恰巧凸起的岩石后面。如果费诺没记错的话，这块岩石在导致他上一次死亡的伏击里也起了点作用。

看到他面前的景象，他不得不全力克制，才没像上次让他败亡的那样怒火上头冲上前去。

芬巩紧握着自己的剑，嘶声道：“我们必须帮助他们。”

凯勒巩的目光盯着他兄弟们所在的地方，脸上仍带着惊怒，但是他同意了。

而胡安正看向那迈雅，发出咆哮。

他们不可能悄悄地完成营救。

“胡安和我会去打押着他们的人，” 费诺低声说。“运气好的话，他会放下锁链战斗。不管他放不放，你们两个必须设法救出他们，把他们拖到诺洛芬威带来的军伍里。明白了吗？”

他们紧张地点头。

如果魔苟斯的部队从门口看到并决定干预，他们就完了，但是对此他们无能为力。

费诺高喊一声，冲了上去。

三剑。

费诺为他锻造的剑比以前的旧剑更适合他。刀片没法近身的时候，宝钻发出的光芒也能灼烧魔苟斯。

魔苟斯的巨大身躯很迟缓，但是并不足以让他放心。只要一击砸中，就能打碎他的肋骨，把他击入大地，碾为尘土——

那是上一次。那是当时。这是现在。他矮身躲开了魔苟斯巨锤的一击。他向上挥剑刺入魔苟斯的手腕。黑血淌了下来。

四剑。

芬国昐听到一声高喊。他不敢转头去看。

在战斗开始的时候，锁链已经被抛下了，从一端起分叉成独立的三条，泰尔科莫跪在最近的分叉处，开始疯狂地用父亲给他的刀锯断锁链。附魔的钢能切动，但是就他来看还不够快。

芬德卡诺的刀还没他的一半快，所以他跪在俘虏身旁。“玛提莫？你听得见我吗？我们会带你离开这里。”

泰尔科莫转头看了他们一眼。

库茹芬威看起来是最糟的，睁着空茫的眼睛，双手扭曲到几乎无法辨认。他怀疑他的兄弟一直自傲的和他父亲长相相似没给他带来什么好处。

玛提莫虽然流着血，但在芬德卡诺的帮助下坐了起来。他嘶哑地说着什么，但是在周围两场战斗的喧闹声中，他无法分辨出他兄长嘶哑的声音。

而玛卡劳瑞用手肘撑着起身，牢牢盯着泰尔科莫的眼睛。“别试着砍断它。” 他的命令道，声音破碎疲倦，但背后的力量尚未消退。

“我们不会丢下你们的，”泰尔科莫咆哮道。

“好，”玛卡劳瑞热忱地说。“但是等一会儿再砍锁链。如果我们尽全力，你俩帮帮忙的话……”

泰尔科莫立即明白了他想说什么。他们可以在回营地有时间了之后再砍断链条；重要的是让他的兄弟们先回到安全的地方。

但是这条锁链很长很粗，无可否认也很重，而至少库茹芬威没法独立行走。他冒险瞥了一眼，胡安和他的父亲仍在和敌人作战。

他们伤到了他，让他受了重伤。胡安正咬着他的喉咙，而父亲的剑滴着血。受了这么重的伤，无疑……

胡安更有力量，但是他目前也更忙。

“父亲！” 他喊道。

即使在战斗的喧嚣中，他的父亲也能听到。泰尔科莫已经起身，把大部分的锁链绕在了自己身上，努力不因重量而跌倒。芬德卡诺在帮助玛提莫站起来，承担着他大部分的重量。

父亲立刻理解了情况。他冲着胡安喊了什么，然后转过身，眼中仍燃着战斗的火焰，冲向他们身边。

五剑。

芬国昐并非完全不了解周围在发生什么。他知道延迟策略是有效的，但是他开始怀疑这种策略能否坚持足够久。他的马精疲力尽，他的胳膊因为不熟悉的剑的重量而疼痛。

魔苟斯在笑。那从来不是一个好兆头。

“小精灵，你真的认为这行得通吗？”

他转过身，完全不关心暴露后背，朝着缓慢移动的费诺里安们挥出一锤。费诺在最前面，但是背着一个儿子。他永远也来不及阻挡或者闪避。

不会再发生了。再也不会——

芬国昐的剑刃切上魔苟斯裸露的膝盖。魔苟斯一个踉跄，打击稍有偏移，而费诺弓步躲向一侧。

胡安的敌人逃跑了。伟大的猎犬转身，喘息着，帮助面对新的敌人。

芬国昐意识到，这远远不够。永远都不会够。

一阵动作吸引了他的注意力，他的目光落到了一群从天而降的大鸟上。

“他们比之前准时太多了，” 芬国昐在治疗帐外说道。治疗师一直坚持限制访客，所以现在芬威之子在外面等着，而诺丹妮尔，凯勒布林博，芬巩和凯勒巩在里面忙碌。说不定有一堆堂亲会闻讯赶来。这次没有那么多怨气让他们四分五裂了。“有一会儿，我担心他们又只是来运尸体的。”

“这不好笑。”菲纳芬告诉他，但他的肩膀松了下去，显得他的语气没那么尖锐。

费诺终于把注意力从帐篷入口移开了。“我认为魔苟斯不会允许现状持续很久。”

芬国昐双唇扭曲了。“也许不会，”他同意。“增援部队到那时有赶到的希望吗？”

“我们总是能去希望的，” 费诺说。“尽管这是菲纳芬更擅长的领域，而不是我的。”

“我能会坚持下去，” 菲纳芬坚定地说。

“哦，也许吧，”芬国昐叹了口气。“短期内我们自然机会挺大。不过长远来看，我们中的大多数仍然会凄惨死去，不是吗？我们有宝钻，没错，但是我怀疑维拉会接受我们真的悔改了，直到事情变得比这糟的更多为止。”

“至少我现在还没感到非常想悔改，”，费诺说。“而且死于反抗魔苟斯并不是最糟的事情。”

“的确有，” 菲纳芬同意。“但是他们现在都没有发生。我们已经救出了你的儿子，医护人员们……好吧，不完全乐观，但至少对你的儿子们的坚强心存敬畏，确定他们能活下来，而且我们没人死于救援行动。目前我们需要专注的就是坚持下去，并且帮助他们恢复。”

“还有牵红线。”芬国昐说， “我们必须得小心，否则会有人因此消失在时间线上。”

“就这么定了，” 费诺几乎是愉悦地说道。“我来操心我的儿子们，菲纳芬去操心战争，而你来操心牵红线。”

芬国昐瞪了他一眼，但没真的为此抗议。“哦，”他想起来，伸出了他新得到的剑，“我想你会想把这个要回去？”

费诺久久地看着它，眼中闪耀着宝石的光芒和渴求，但他摇了摇头。“留着它，”他说。“我的誓言已经实现了，我不会想再立一个。你用它用得很好。”

芬国昐用力吞咽，小心地把剑收起，低下头掩饰眼前涌起的泪水。

当他抬起头，他看到了菲纳芬灿烂的笑容。“至少这比上一次好多了。”他说， “就算我们最后会死得很惨。”

“上一次？” 芬巩迟疑的声音从他们身后传来。

他们三个都转过身，看到芬巩从帐篷里探出头来。

沉默持续的越来越久，芬巩继续开口。“哦，呃，嗯，治疗师说现在其他人可以进来了。” 他在他们之间看来看去，很显然仍然满腹疑问。

“好吧，他是你儿子，” 费诺对芬国昐说，“而你是那个说漏嘴的，”对菲纳芬，“所以这事归你们自己解决。我要去看我的儿子们了。” 在他们来得及抗议之前，他已经从芬巩身边溜进了帐篷。

无论他现在怎么愿意承认他爱自己的兄弟，但在那一刻，芬国昐突然觉得他很愿意为“死得很惨”的那部分尽点微薄之力。

从菲纳芬脸上的表情来看，他想的也差不多。

\- 全文完 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后面还有个番外，我就暂时先不翻啦。有兴趣的小伙伴可以自己瞅瞅~是芬熊思考怎么拉红线（误）。


End file.
